


The Hen Party

by yaiga



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: Thanks for the encouraging comments:)





	1. Chapter 1

I

The silver Audi parked in front of the hotel. Immediately a young man arrived to grab the keys and take care of the car while their occupants get out.

From the driver seat rose up a blonde, curled haired young woman, with a pleased smile on her face, whilst a blue eyed brunette with an astonished expression came out from the opposite side, glancing toward the imposing facade of the luxurious five-star hotel.

-Are you sure this is okay? - asked the brunette with a frown, as her friend joined her, both standing on the curb.

-Relax Liz, it’s fine- said the blonde looping an arm around Liz’s shoulder- my uncle felt deeply sorry he couldn’t welcome us, but he assured me he had everything figured out, remember he is the owner-

-Maybe this isn’t a good idea after all- said Liz shaking her head- I should stay at home and made a simple celebration-

-At home? With Tom the Dick? - asked the blonde wide eyed- I know, I know, you don’t like I call him like that- replied glancing at the disapproving look on Liz’s face - But no way you had stayed with him this time, not while you will be marring him in a week, give yourself a break- gasped exasperated the girl.

-Amy, you know you’re my godmother right? - said Liz squinting her eyes to the girl in question- you shouldn’t be expressing that way about my future husband and your friend-

-Friend my ass Lizzie, I’m only doing this for you… and because I’m secretly hoping you run away at the last minute- she said grinning this time.

Liz slapped her arm with faked annoyance. By now she was used to the terrible sense of humor of her friend, and her “not very well hidden” hatred to Tom.

\- Amy this is kind of embarrassing; I can’t imagine what will think your uncle about it- said Liz blushing.

-Don’t worry about it, my uncle is a very open mind man…Come on Liz- said Amy grabbing her arm- You know you need it, you’ve been under a lot of stress in the firm, and well, you’ll have a whole week to relax and think about everything, think when the girls arrive you will feel better-

Liz let out a breath.

-Okay…anyway, even if I was doubtful before, now I’m totally in- she replied grinning and looking at the hotel.

In that moment they saw a very short old man approaching them. He was dressed in a nice black suit with the measures corresponding to his height, cropped gray hair and thick glasses hanging on his nose, and the slogan from the hotel in his lapel.

-Good morning ladies- he said smiling politely- According the pictures from the boss’s desk, and the detailed description from your uncle, you should be Amy- he said glancing at the blonde woman down and up- his niece, and her friend Liz- said now glancing at the brunette, still grinning.

The girls nodded.

-He’s truly sorry couldn’t be here when you arrived, but a last minute’s meeting came up. But never mind, he told me exactly where you would be hosting and I’m here for anything you wish, I will provide it during his absence, so please follow me – And with that he made a gesture showing them the path.

The entered the hotel, crossed the lobby meanwhile looking around the magnificence of the place. It was just 10 am but the lobby was crowded, Liz thought it was refreshing to listen to the mix of accents from tourists trying to repeat what says in their travelling guide, and even the different languages she can’t understand. Old couples talking, kids running around just to be scolded from their parents, perfume, the clicking sound from the elevators when it opens, clicking of heels, rushed bellboys carrying luggage. Finally, they stood up in front of the elevators.

-This season of the year is always crowded- said the short man interrupting her musings. Suddenly the elevator in front of them opened and they came in.

-So…bachelorette party ehh???-said the man wiggling his eyebrows, hands on hips, once the door was closed.

Both woman looked at each other and burst in laugh at the suddenly change of manners from the short man.

-I mean…strippers, alcohol involved and a lot of chics…oh my God- he said raising his eyes and arms to the ceiling- But you know, I get this number, you know…for guys…that dance…from a Male’s Club-

-Oh don’t worry, we have that figured out- replied the blonde giggling.

They were still chuckling when the doors opened at 35 floor, and were received by a tall, bulky black man in a black suit with a serious expression on his face but kind eyes that hardened when laid on the short man.

-What are you doing with the girls? The boss won’t be pleased- the bulky man stared at the short man.

-Don’t worry Mr. Zuma, I heard you were busy and just helped them to get to you- the man in question replied innocently- Now my mission is done, I’m going back to my job- he said. -It was a pleasure to meet you beautiful ladies- he said nodding to both girls, now a little stunned by the weird exchange between both men- and remember, if you need me, you could find at the gym, oh! by the way…I’m Glen- he said, a big pleased grin over his face and winking at them.

The girls couldn’t stop the snickering again, watching the man turning around a corner and disappearing from view.

-Hi, I’m Mr. Zuma- said the imposing man in front of them stretching his hand- but you can call me Dembe-

The girls held the hand proffered.

-Sorry the inconveniences with Mr. Carter, but actually I was expecting you both later. Your uncle told me if you wish, you could stay in the penthouse with him, but I assumed you probably wish some kind of…privacy- he said with a soft grin on his face.

-I think that would be better, don’t you think Liz? - she said to Liz.

-Indeed- said a blushing Liz, looking away.

-Right, That’s why I reserved the Blue Suite for you, I heard miss Liz here has a preference for the ocean, so I hope you’ll be pleased with my choice. Please let me lead you to your room -

Walking at the end of the hall, he stopped in front of a door and slide the lanyard through the lock and opened the door and stepped forward. Both women were surprised by a huge living room colored in a soft sapphire paint, two bedrooms with bathrooms attached, with very comfortable furniture, thematic pictures on the wall, illuminated by natural light coming from a large balcony with sliding glass doors, with a beautiful view to the open sea.

-Feel yourself at home, your luggage is already here and your VIP pins are on the table- he said signaling the items in a corner of the room- anything you need you just dial room service at 1, but if you require specifically for me, dial 3 and I’ll be coming. Your uncle should be returning in the afternoon, I’ll let you know-

Nodding to both women he left. Both women were still stunned with the place. Amy approached to the balcony and slide the doors letting in some fresh air and going to Liz, at the same time they fell over the plushy couch and lifted their feet over the coffee table.

-Okay…I’m already relaxing- said Liz, head leaned back on the headrest to be answered by a giggle from Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

II

-Babe, you know I’m not happy with your choice, and being with Amy don’t make things better, you know she doesn’t like me a bit- said Tom through the phone.

She had gone out to the park to call Tom and update him about the events of the day.

-It’s going to be okay honey; you trust me…don’t you Tom? -

-I trust you Liz, but a private party with your crazy girlfriends, drinks and maybe male strippers…I’m not fine with that- said Tom sounding a little annoyed through the line.

-Why is fine for you but not for me? - replied Liz a little irritated now.

-Liz, I’m a man, you understand, I can’t say no to the guys-

-So, you mean I have to understand some girls dancing and undressing in front of you, and being fine with it, but you can not? - said Liz frankly angry now.

-So…you’re actually having male strippers Liz??- Tom rose his voice.

-Tom, I was just calling to let you know I was fine, but I see the only grown up in this relationship is me-

-Don’t change the subject Liz!!! I shouldn’t let you go- Tom was truly mad now.

-You don’t own me Tom, what’s wrong with you? –

\- I just don’t want my future wife behaving like a whore-

-What???- yelled Liz totally enraged- I’m hanging up Tom-

-Don’t you dare Liz- roared menacingly through the phone.

-Fuck you Tom! –

Liz ended the call restraining the urge to throw the phone to nearest wall, grabbing it so hard that almost breaks in her hand, tears rolling her cheeks.

“You...DICK” she said still staring at the phone, when suddenly the screen light up showing an incoming call from Tom. She turned off the phone pride wounded. She felt so offended, she had never given reasons to Tom to doubt of her, and she still didn’t see the trouble with spend a whole week enjoying herself in this amazing place.

But still she was so mad, she didn’t need Amy tell her why she shouldn’t be marring Tom neither, so she decided against going back to their shared room. Drying her eyes with her hand she asked for the closest bar. She needed a drink.

…..

It was late when Raymond Reddington entered the local, dressed in black expensive denims, shining shoes and a black designer long sleeve shirt tucked in. It had been a long day and he was feeling the tension on his shoulders, nothing a few glasses of scotch couldn’t fix.

He looked around his surroundings, the local was positive crowded for being a Monday’s evening, but people actually were here on vacation. Didn’t matter to be up to the sunrise. People seemed to be enjoying themselves, some around the tables on the opposite side of the room, other over the dance floor, and a few on the bar. He crossed the throng of people, as usual some of them recognizing him. Some women kept staring at him, gesturing to come close, grinning in sensual ways or winking an eye to him, he always had a soft smile to them but refused politely the offer.

He knew the effect he had on women, he exuded power and wealthy, and usually people were attracted to it, but he also knew his physical appearance played a role on it. With his 54 years, Raymond Reddington was a very handsome middle aged man, with short cropped blonde-gray hair, green stormy eyes, seductive smile and charming. All that, a powerful combination for the ladies, making no effort to him to win a woman to spend the night with. But honestly, he hadn’t been interested in female company for a while now, and today wasn’t interested in any company at all. But even like that, he preferred the beating of the music at the bar, the noises from people’s talks, a drink at the bar, then being in the solitude of his room.

Approaching the bar, a handsome blonde bartender nodded his head in greeting and asking:

-Good Evening Sir, the usual? -

Raymond nodded. The bartender turned around and started to prepare the drink. Handling him his scotch the young man inquired:-Harsh day Sir? –

-You have no idea Don, but anyway how is doing Audrey? – 

-She is fine Sir, now finishing this project at work, thank you again for the references, she is going to be grateful with you forever-

-You’re welcome, but she is a talented one. Everything okay? - he said rising an eyebrow to the frowning young man.

-Just her Sir- he said tilting his head in the direction to a young woman over the bar- She has been there for a while and doesn’t seem the drinking type-

-How many? - Red asked looking at the girl in question.

-A few Sir. She has a VIP pin, so I couldn’t stop her – said the bartender with a worried look.

-It’s okay Don, let me handle this-

-Careful Sir, she has rejected every man who has come around, a little fighter she is-

Raymond stood up from the stool and approached the girl. It was a dark haired woman with her head leaned over her right hand, looking away to the other side of the room and from time to time, sipping from her straw, dressed in casual clothes.

-Good evening miss- he said to her back.

-Not interested- answered the woman slurring a little the words, and turning slowly her head to him- Just back off!!!- said the annoyed brunette.

With her face to him, he could see she was younger that he thought, blue lidded eyes, a frown on her forehead, creamy pearl skin and soft brown locks falling over her shoulders. Yes, a pretty young woman in her twenties maybe… but why a woman like this would be alone in a bar? “Probably some fight with a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend??” he supposed.

She was turning her head again to her initial position but he stopped her.

-I think you should stop drinking, it’s late and you seem you have had enough- he said politely trying not to upset the girl.

-Who are you? my father? –

-No, I’m just trying to avoid you get yourself in trouble. What’s your name? - he asked looking at the VIP pin.

-Nice try old man, but I’m engaged- she said showing him the ring.

-So, maybe your fiancée is looking for you- he said now sitting on the stool next to her.

An angry expression crossed her face at the mention of ‘the fiancée’. “Yes, a fight” confirmed Ray.

-My fiancée is a dick! - she said, and immediately started chuckling. -That’s what my best friend calls him, she is so right! – and staring at the man next to her- You men, are so stupid-

-Yes we are, sometimes- agreed Raymond nodding, surprising a drunk Liz - but if he is…how you called him? A dick? like you said, why are you marrying with him? –

Liz’s features softened and she turned her whole body to face the man.

-He isn’t always like this. He usually is very tender and caring, he supports me and I know he is there to help me. I always knew he was a little possessive and jealous, not that I ever gave him reasons to be, but never before that was a problem, but what I can’t stand is the macho position -

-Unreasonable jealousy isn’t good for any relationship. That’s why you’re here, you two had a fight? –

-Yes- she said lowering her eyes to the bar. Maybe it was the dizziness, but she thought the man in front of her had beautiful eyes.

-Think you both should sit down and talk about it, I advise not doing it in your actual state, but maybe tomorrow, you should do it-

-Maybe you’re right- she said nodding slowly. - Who are you? – she said looking at him again.

-I’m the owner, you can call me Red, nice to meet you miss…- he extended his hand to her.

A doubt came to her mind, but the wooziness soon make it disappear. She held his hand admiring the firm hold.

\- Nice to meet you too- she said ignoring the question- but…what kind of name is Red? Your mom named you after a color? – she said with this cute little frown.

That made him laugh.

-That’s funny, actually Red is a nickname, my real name is Raymond-

-Oh! I don’t see the likeness, but fine! - she said trying to stand up- I think I’m leaving, thanks for the talk-

She stumbled a little, by instinct Red grabbed her arms, unconsciously pulling her to him to steady her - You okay? –

Their faces were close, and Liz couldn’t help stare to his face, to those worried green-gray eyes. And suddenly, she beamed to him. A pair of cute dimples appeared on her cheeks, blue eyes glinting and an adorable smile on her face, making a soft smile of his own tug the corners of his lips. “Yes, a lovely woman indeed”.

-What? - he asked curious.

-I was thinking I must be drunk, cause’ I’m finding you very attractive- said Liz letting out a giggle.

That made him laugh again. -Thank you, but is not the alcohol - he said grinning.

-Oh my… aren’t you modest? -

They laughed to each other for a while. Suddenly in some corner of her dizzy mind rang an alarm. “Oh my God…I’m flirting with this man”, and tried to disentangle herself from his hold. He seemed to note her change of mood and let her go.

-Thank you for everything, I’m leaving, it’s Elizabeth…my name I mean- she said turning around.

He saw her stumbling and grabbed her shoulder. -You’re not getting to your place in your actual state alone, please let me escort you- he said very serious.

She was about to reject his offer, but she remembered he hadn’t tried to make a move on her, otherwise he was just trying to help her, and through the blurry in her mind, she saw that the look of concern in his eyes seemed genuine.

-Okay- He gave her his arm to steady herself, and they walked out the bar.

.....

When they arrived to the elevator was so late it was actually early, she had her head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed.

-What’s your floor Elizabeth? - he asked her waking her softly.

-My floor? - she asked squinting to the light and slurring the words- Ah, my floor!!!- a frown rugged her forehead. -It’s 25, or 35??- she said to herself tilting her head to the side and biting her lower lip in thought.

-What’s the number of your room? – he said trying something different.

She kept frowning. Red crossed his arms in front of him and leaned back to the wall inside the elevator…waiting.

-It’s something blue- she said to an inexpressive Red- It has this view…beautiful- she said wide eyed like having remembered a detail of great importance.

-Elizabeth, this is a thematic hotel, we have a lot of rooms with views- he stated matter-of –fact.

Giving up she dropped her head. -I’m sorry, I arrived today, don’t remember the number of the room?-

Red pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, frustrated.

-Okay let’s take you to one of the spare suites-

-What?- yelled Liz alarmed.

-Hey, calm down, you don’t remember the number of your room and is very late, if you have a better idea I’m all ears- Red scolded.

Liz nodded dropping her eyes ashamed.

-Right, I’m letting know the reception your name and description in case someone asked for you.-

His night has changed completely! what he believed it was going to be a peaceful night in company of scotch has transformed in taking care of this drunk woman with a VIP pin, Elizabeth. Adorable and funny Elizabeth but drunk still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the encouraging comments:)

**Author's Note:**

> Multichapter AU, English isn't my birth tongue so if you find some mistakes...of course are all mine and please let me know. As always,constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> BTW,I'm looking for a beta...so if anyone I interested just let me know.


End file.
